Forever
by flipflopsandsocks14
Summary: Amity and Dauntless have always been opposite of each other. One is peaceful the other is brave. Wyatt is Dauntless and Emerson is Amity. They are opposites, different, they have different paths of life in mind. They never thought they would cross paths, but they did. They don't get each other but opposites always seem to attract. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

.Wyatt

The rain is pounding outside as the train whips from the Dauntless compound to the school. The rain bothers me especially since it whips across my face from the speed of the train. I could move away from the entrance if the train like the other Dauntless that are in my grade but I like the fresh air.

My hair pins to my forehead and I push it back to get it out of my eyes. It's long enough that it hangs in a shaggy way but curls around my ears. My hair is messy, especially when I push it out if my face.

"Did you get a new tattoo?" Simone asks and I swallow touching my arm where the new design twists around my bicep.

"Yeah." I say barely glancing in her direction. She stands with her arms crossed so that it pushes her chest up. I try not to smirk because I know she wants that attention from me.

Simone is pretty but she's just like the other Dauntless girls. I would enjoy her attention if she had her own personality and not the one the Dauntless wanted us to have.

But I guess that's what makes us Dauntless and not another Faction. We have the personality they want us to have.

The school comes into view and Simon lets out a shrill laugh. The sound makes me cringe, it reminds me of nails on a chalkboard. A rather disgusting sound if you ask me.

Upon jumping off the train and landing on my feet with ease I realize what Simone is laughing at. In the school courtyard a group of Amity girls dance around in bright red raincoats and no shoes. The sight is rather funny but unlike my fellow classmates I don't point and laugh.

I watch.

The girls range anywhere from my age, sixteen, to two years younger. All of them jump and spin, opening their arms out wide welcoming the rain like its an old friend.

The hood falls off a girl with golden blonde hair. She's smiling brightly like this its the most fun she's ever had. The girl can't be older than fourteen maybe even thirteen.

She spins with her arms out wide knocking right into Simone.

The Amity girl freezes and Simone glares. The tiny Amity girl stumbles backwards in fear and Simone grabs her by the coat collar.

"Watch where you're going." Simone hisses and I notice that the other Amity girls have stopped dancing and huddle together.

No one steps forward at first until Simone shakes the tiny girl asking if she understands. The Amity girl begins to cry and a red raincoat steps forward.

The older Amity girl removes her hood and I recognize her. She's in my history class, sits in the front with her hand constantly raised high to answer any question our teacher asks.

The older Amity girl has the same golden blonde hair as the younger one. Their noses both turn up and their eyelashes touch their cheeks each time they blink. The resemblance between the two is striking but there are subtle differences. They had to be sisters.

"That's enough." The older Amity girl says with a rather clear forceful voice. I'm used to it being breathy almost flightly like how it is when she answers questions, like most of the other Amity girls voices are.

Amity is supposed to be peaceful but this one looks like she's ready to fight anyone who puts her small sister in danger.

Simone drops the smaller Amity girls collar and she runs behind her sister who stands protectively between the two.

"It was an accident, Heather didn't mean to run into you. There's no need to get violent with her." The older girl says this calmly in a way that she sounds like she's a parent scolding her child.

"Do you have a problem Hippie?" Simone asks getting into the Amity girls face. I expect her to cower down but she stands tall her eyebrow cocking up.

"No, I'm just simply stating that my sister meant no harm." The Amity girl steps to the side and looks at her sister, "Apologize for running into..."

"Simone." Simone says and younger Amity, I believe her sister called Heather, looks up and puts her hands behind her back. A sign of respect.

"I'm sorry for running into you. I didn't mean it." Heather says as with as much confidence as her sister had. Her voice didn't quiver like I had expected it to and she kept her wide blue eyes on Simone.

The older Amity bows her head at Simone and then wraps an arm over her sisters shoulder. They walk towards the school just as the bell rings out through the courtyard.

The other Amity follow them on their heels. Their laughs echoing out through the courtyard like the bell had. I look at the few Dauntless hat had stuck around for the confrontation. I'm glad they looked as confused as I am, none of us have ever seen an Amity stand up so proud especially to one of us.

Simone stands there with her mouth slightly ajar and then looks over at her friend Sierra. Sierra just raises her shoulders and then lets them fall in a shrug. They meet my eyes and I cock a brow, similar to the way the Amity girl did.

"Who was that chick?" Sierra asks as we head inside the school. An Abnegation boy walks past us and I studies his grey jacket. I don't have a problem with the Abnegation but they were just a little lifeless for my taste. I couldn't be selfless.

"Like I know the names of Hippies." Simone says with a flick of her wet hair. It short and black with pink tips. I remember when we were little she had bright orange hair. The thought makes me chuckle to myself.

"I think her name is Flora or was it Fauna?" Derek chimes in suddenly and I wonder where he came from. Derek has a tendency of popping up out of nowhere. His quick and light on his feet, a trait that works well in fights for him since he doesn't have a strong build.

We're both about the same height, but he's a bit taller and kind of lanky. I wasn't muscular but my muscles were more defined then his. A trait that made me plenty popular with the girls in my grade but I wasn't into any of them. They're all the same.

This annoys Derek to no end because while I could care less about girls and the drama that comes with them. Derek can't get enough of them.

"I'm sure it's something stupid like Chrysanthemum." Simone says with a laugh. I cringe again at the sound. How did anyone even make that noise?

"Stella, Lily, Daisy, Hope. Juniper. All of those Hippies are named after nature anyways. It's so dumb. I mean who wants the same name as a plant?" Sierra asks as we stop in front of our mathematics class.

"Says the girl named after a mountain." I say in a bored voice. I'm tired of their gossiping. I find nothing wrong with that Amity girl, I actually kind of admired how easily she stood up for her sister.

The group looks at me but I walk into the classroom quickly. They follow their voices dropping low as they talk about me. I take my seat in the back of the class and pull my hood over my head.

I always crashed in this class. I was never going to use what they taught anyways. I planned on being a guard in the Dauntless compound or maybe I'll train the initiates. I haven't given much thought about my future.

Throughout the whole day I can't get that Amity girl out of my head. Even after my friends have longed since stopped talking about the confrontation from this morning. I have history as my last class of the day and I looked forward to learning her really name.

I hoped she wasn't named after a plant but the chance of that were about as low as it was me choosing to become a Stiff. Low, very low and most likely not happening.

I'm the last to walk into class and I notice the Amity girl sitting in her seat. Her hair falls down in loose waves and she has a pink tinge to her cheeks. Her blue eyes flit to mine, they're like tiny glass orbs.

I realize I'm staring and I turn away quickly heading for my seat in the back. I don't pull my hood over my head for this class. I wanted to pay attention to that girl.

The Amity girl shoots her hand into the air and I see that she has a braided yarn bracelet on her wrist. It's colorful with blue, purple, and green twisting around each other.

"Yes Emerson?" The teacher says and I lift my brow. So she doesn't have a plant name, surprising.

"I was just wondering if we were going to work on the Faction project? My older sister told me about it and it seems interesting." Emerson says on a flighty voice. It's a typical Amity voice and I sit back surprised.

Where was the bold girl from earlier?

"Why am I not surprised that you know about that project?" The teacher says with a warm grin. She's Amity like Emerson and I wonder briefly of the two of them know each other. Perhaps they're neighbors or Emerson's mother is friends with her.

"Yes we will be starting to work on the Faction project this week. I will put you into a group of five, each member being from another Faction. You will teach the other members of your group about your faction. Help them understand what exactly makes your Faction special. This will help all of you make the decision at the Choosing Ceremony in four months."

I lean forward in my seat. I shouldn't look forward to this but I want to be out into a group with Emerson. It's stupid for me to be so interested in this girl.

She's an Amity. I'm a Dauntless.

Water and Fire.

Light and Dark.

Day and Night.

Wyatt and Emerson.

All too different to ever work out.


	2. Chapter 2

.Emerson

My fathers old blue truck bumps along the road. It jostles me from side to side, but I'm able to stay steadier than some of the other girls. They giggle each time the truck hits a bump and tosses them into each others lap.

The rain pounds on the cloth covering that hangs over the bed of the truck. The rain water drips through the thin fabric causing it to hit the top of my head. The water is cold but refreshing. I take a deep breath of the fresh air. Rain is beautiful.

The drive from the Amity compound to the school is an hour long. To pass the time we play games or sing songs. Jonah strums on his banjo while my younger sister songs along. It's a song I've never heard before and by the way people laugh I can tell that she is just making the song up as she goes.

I would usually join in on the fun but I'm not in a very good mood this morning. Mostly to do with my mother and while my Faction wants us to be peaceful I couldn't bite my tongue much longer. In the safety of our home my mother picks at us. She points out our flaws, comments on how stupid my sister and I can get. She made Heather cry this morning and while my little sister may not show it now I can see how it affects her. Heather's smile doesn't reach her eyes and her nose isn't crinkling with each laugh.

How my mother is even in Amity really boggles my mind. I know she's a faction transfer from Erudite, her thirst for knowledge still shows even years after her transfer.

I'm the first to draw up the hood of my red raincoat and hop off my fathers truck when we reach the school. I wave to him at the window and he smiles brightly, it widens when Heather takes my hand.

My sister is still sad from earlier so I do what any normal sister would do. I kick off my yellow rain boots, my bare feet splashing in a puddle. I pull her by her arms and swing her in a quick spin. Heather squeals with laughter as we begin our dance in the rain. The other Amity girls soon join in. The boys in their yellow raincoats laugh and spin a few of us before heading inside of the school, dancing,especially in the rain, is more of an Amity girl tradition.

I soon loose track of Heather in the group of red coats. I know she's probably of the girls laughing and spinning with her arms wide open, welcoming the rain. My best friend May wraps her hand around mine and we spin each other.

I barely notice the Dauntless arrive.

Suddenly the dancing stops and the younger girls hide behind the older ones. My eyes focus on my little sister being shaken by a Dauntless girl. I recognize her from around school, she like the bully the Amity and Abnegation.

I take two long strides forward. My eyes flitting the Dauntless around her. There's a girl with silver hair standing close behind and a boy, with bottomless black eyes standing farther away. He watches the encounter with a smirk on his face. I recognize him from my history class.

I don't know what to say to this girl so I decide to do something I've never wanted to do in my life, talk to someone like my mother would. It works to make people feel belittled and a Dauntless would never expect it from an Amity, so perhaps it will get her to back off.

"That's enough." I say rather forcefully that I see my sister blink in surprise. Even I'm surprised by the tone of my voice.

The Dauntless girl drops my sister and Heather scrambles to hide behind me. She fists the back of my jacket, clutching tightly to me. I'm surprised by how strong my sisters grip is. The Dauntless girl glowers at me and I swallow terrified because I'm sure she can kill me a million different ways with just her bare hands.

Don't show your fear Emerson. A voice in the back of my head says and straighten out my shoulders taking a deep breath before continuing.

"It was an accident, Heather didn't mean to run into you. There's no need to get violent with her." I say feeling the chills in my bones. My voice sounds scarily like my mothers when she scolds my sister and I.

"Do you have a problem Hippie?" The Dauntless girl asks and I realize that she's actually not really that scary. She's trying too hard to be intimidating. I cock a brow at her, a look I picked up from watching the Candor.

"No, I'm just simply stating that my sister meant no harm." I say calmly before stepping to the side. Them movement kills me knowing that I'm not standing in the way to protect my sister. "Apologize for running into..."

"Simone." The Dauntless girl answers and shift my gaze back to my sister.

Heather places her hands behind her back, copying the way I stand. She's giving Simone her utmost respect.

"I'm sorry for running into you. I didn't mean it." Heather say and I bite my lip. My sisters voice is as even toned as mine was. I smile proudly at her and turn towards Simone.

When Simone doesn't say anything I bow m head to her and wrap my arm over Heather's shoulders. The rest if the Amity follows us inside of the school. I cast a glance over my shoulder and my eyes land in the Dauntless boy from my history class. He's watching us retreat, our laughs carrying over through the courtyard the same way the bell had.

"You must have a deathwish." May says after my sister runs off with her friends. I link arms with her and let out a sigh.

"That was one of the single most terrifying moments of my life." I say with a breathy gasp because I know that's what she wants to hear. When truthfully, standing up to a Dauntless gave me a rush.

We walk we a skip in our steps. Our first class is writing, a class I actually find particularly boring. Perhaps it's because our teacher is from Erudite and speaks in a slow monotonous voice. I'm used to how the Amity speak with so much emotion and facial expressions.

I can't imagine being in any other faction then my own.

I'm one if the first in my History class. That Dauntless boy from earlier isn't here yet, not that I took the time to look for him. I take my seat at the front if the class, my hair still damp from earlier falls in front of my face covering my eyes.

I glance up at the door when a shadow blocks the light from the hallway. It's the Dauntless boy from earlier. I can't remember his name even though we've been in the same class with each other for the while year. I peek at him from the split pieces of my hair. He's watching me, his black bottomless eyes focusing on me.

The look terrifies me that I take a deep breath and look up at him. Our eyes meet and I feel an odd twisting sense in my stomach. His brow furrows and he shakes his head walking past me and to his desk in the back.

~T~

I'm able to ignore the Dauntless and the boy for two days. I'm back in my history class sitting with a fellow student, an Abnegation boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes. My teacher is splitting the class into groups for the faction project. A Candor girl joins us and then a Erudite boy. I shift uncomfortably as my teacher splits if the Dauntless.

I feel my fingers cross under my desk and I'm not sure if its because I want that Dauntless boy in my group or not. The nerves in my stomach tell me that I want him, but how could I ever want a Dauntless boy.

"Wyatt," the teacher says pointing to the boy and I lick my lips, "join Emerson's group."

"Who's Emerson?" He asks cooly as he leans against his friend, placing an elbow on his shoulder. It's an effortless attempt to look cool and intimidating. It works because I don't raise my hand to alert him that I'm Emerson.

"Group three." My teacher says with a smile before splitting up the rest of the Dauntless.

Wyatt walks over, his jacket is off and I can see a tattoo on his bicep. It's a twisty design that reminds me if ropes being braided together. I look down at my woven bracelet and then back at his bicep my eyes trailing the design. My eyes then meet his and I find him smirking at me, a blush creeps across my cheeks and I shy away from him looking at the Abnegation boy next to me.

"Start by introducing yourselves, let your group know who you are." My teacher says and I swallow wondering who's going to go first.

The Abnegation boy volunteers first. "My names Tobias and I'm from Abnegation."

"Well that's obvious Stiff." The Erudite boy says and I frown at him. Amity and Abnegation usually got along well, and I personally didn't like Erudite.

"My names Jackson." The boys says and I bite my lip studying his blue glasses and cropped blonde hair. He would be cute if he weren't so arrogant with his speech.

"I'm Sonya." The Candor girl says with a shift away from the Erudite boy.

I look at the Dauntless boy and he lifts a brow at me. I guess in supposed to introduce my myself next. "My names Emerson and in from Amity." I say with a breathy laugh.

Wyatt makes a face at me before introducing himself, "Wyatt, Dauntless."

When he says this, Wyatt only looks at me. Our teacher passes out the project papers but we continue to stare at each other. If I look away from him now I'll show that I'm intimidated by him.

"Lets all just meet after school on Friday and get this project done." Jackson says and we all nod our heads in agreement.

I cross my legs looking around at the other groups who sit in silence like us. My foot hits Wyatt's outstretched legs and I jump causing him to chuckle. Our eyes meet and he lifts a brow at me.

"If you want my attention Amity you just have to ask." He says smoothly and I feel my checks heat up.

He's attractive in a dangerous way and with each look from him I can feel myself slipping farther into this dangerous zone.

I need to snap out of it before I get in too deep.


	3. Chapter 3

.Wyatt

It's strange being able to find Emerson in a crowd of Amity. She tries too hard to fit in with them sometimes, like she isn't really part of them to begin with.

My eyes trail over her body because I'm going to admit that she's not bad to look at. She's maybe a few inches shorter than average and her body curves in all the right places. I lick my lips and jump down from the statue, the train should be here soon.

Emerson is spinning on her toes and her friends are clapping along, open is playing a banjo. He grins as he watches her, eyes her really. His look unsettles me and what unsettles me even more is when Emerson stops dancing and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

This shouldn't upset me. Emerson is Amity anyways. I should be focusing my time on a Dauntless girl, not Simone, but someone.

Derek thumps me on the back and I snap out of it, turning away from the scene of Amity's in front of me. "Man this project in history is going to be a real drag."

"Right." Sierra says as she slips underneath his arm, "Like I care what the other Factions do."

The train pulls out in front of us and I swing myself in by using the handle of the cart. I land easily and help pull a smaller Dauntless boy inside.

"Thanks." He murmurs and I nod my head. It was difficult to jump on and off a train, but I didn't blame the kid for being a little embarrassed.

When I finally get home that night I find my mother scurrying around the kitchen while my niece plays at her feet. My sister usually left her kid here during work, not that it bothered my mom.

"Oh there you are Wyatt." My mom says with a smile.

"Hey mom." I say before sitting down at the table, tossing my backpack into the corner of the room.

"What's wrong dear?" My mom asks and I look at her watching how easy her fingers throw together dinner.

"Nothing, we're just working on the Faction project at school." I answer and my mom smiles warmly. I never thought she belonged in Dauntless but she was born here, raised here.

"Ahh, the Faction project. You know dear whatever Faction you pick won't matter to me, you're still my son." My mom says before placing a piece of cake in front of me.

"That's not what's bothering me. It's the people in my group." I say and my mother sits across from me tilting her head to the side.

"Let me guess you don't get along with the Candor?" My mother says and I shake my head.

"It's the Amity girl in my group actually. She's interesting." I say because I don't know how to word it.

"In a good way or bad?" She asks and I look up at her. It's easy to talk to my mother she understands and even if she doesn't she listens well.

"In a way I don't know how to feel about it." I answer and my mother sighs looking at me.

"You know Wyatt, sometimes the things we aren't sure about turn out to be the best things." My mom says and I furrow my brows at her.

"But she's an Amity." I say and my mother smiles before getting up to finish dinner.

"Never judge a person by their appearance Wyatt. There's almost always more to a person that meets the eye."

~T~

With my mothers words in mind I walk into history with an open mind. My group is already sitting together and I find Emerson glaring at the Erudite boy. I can't quite recall his name.

"Hello Wyatt." The Abnegation boy says and I nod my head to him.

"Tobias." I say because calling him Stiff would be rude. "Emerson."

Her eyes snap away from the Erudite boy to look at me. Her glare softens when she smiles in my direction. Emerson still looks angry though and I wonder what the Erudite boy could have possibly said to her.

"What are we talking about?" I ask and Emerson bites her lip, so hard I'm sure she's going to break the skin.

"Jackson here was commenting about the Amity lifestyle. A very ignorant account of my Faction if you ask me." Emerson says pointedly, her eyes narrowing on him. He just smirks in return.

"So then tell us what exactly does your Faction do." Jackson says and I don't like his tone. By the way Emerson shifts she doesn't either.

"We grow the food you eat. We make sure that you all have doctors and nurses. We are the peaceful Faction, we don't judge or assume that we know about the others." Emerson snaps arms him before folding her arms over her chest.

Jackson goes to say something else but Emerson stands and looks at Sonya. "Switch me spots?"

Sonya nods so that Emerson is now sitting next to me and Sonya is siting next to Jackson. Emerson leans on her elbow and flips her hair out of her face. The scent of apple's fills my nostrils and I look at her. Her eyes flit to mine and she blinks a few times before rolling her eyes at whatever Jackson says to Sonya.

I smirk at her and lean back into my chair watching her as she doodles in her notebook. I lean forward and she looks up at me before scooting the notebook so that its closer between us.

"These are cool." I say picking up the notebook to look at a picture of a sun.

"Thanks." Emerson says as she shades in one of the rays. She looks up at me her eyes focusing in my tattoo before her mouth twists up. "Do you have any others?"

"Yeah," I say before tapping the middle of my back and on my hip bone that you can only see when I don't have a shirt on, "maybe you can see it sometimes." I say because I know she's going to shy away.

Emerson surprises me though by her eyes trailing down to my hip. "Do they have meanings?"

"Yes." I say and she nods before turning to her doodles in the notebook.

"I want a tattoo," she says before tapping at the sun with her eraser, "I want the sun right here." She says as she points to the back of her neck.

I lick my lips and picture it and then I can't help but picture running my fingertips over it lightly. The thought cause the breath to hitch in my throat and I try to cover it by clearing my voice.

"If you transferred to Dauntless you could get one." I say and she snorts with a laugh. The sound is soft and I find myself leaning forward trying to to hear it better.

"I would die if I transferred to Dauntless." Emerson answers and I find a perfect moment to make her feel uncomfortable.

I lean in close to her, my lips close to her ear. "I wouldn't let that happen." She jumps at how close I am. I chuckle and lean back in my chair folding my arms behind my head.

When the bell rings Emerson gets up slowly and I catch her wrist. "Wait, I want to learn more about Amity."

"Why?" She asks and I grin at her.

"Maybe because I'm thinking about transferring." I answer and she smiles, I'm glad she has a sense of humor.

Emerson walks away and I turn to watch her. She stops at the door and leans against the frame, "Are you coming or not?"

I'm glad that we have this time because Jackson already finished the project. We didn't even get a chance to talk about our Factions to each other, he just researched it all. The thought shouldn't bother me but he's such a know it all that he gets on my nerves. I only wanted to get to know Emerson anyways.

Emerson picks a place underneath a tree. She removes her shoes and sits on the grass. She crosses her legs Indian style and pats the wet grass next to her.

"Sit." She says and I frown.

"On the ground? It's wet." I say and Emerson grins before looking up at the tree.

"How observant of you." Emerson says and then she looks at me. "Perhaps you should join Erudite."

"Ha-ha." I say before sitting on the grass across from her. I pick at the green blades and she watches me for a few moments.

"Well before I tell you about Amity, you need to experience it the same way I have for the past sixteen years." She says and I lift a brow at her.

"And how's that?" I ask and she lays back in the grass.

"Close your eyes and enjoy it." She says and I stare at her.

"Enjoy what?" I ask and Emerson laughs sitting up.

"This." She says as she opens her arms out, "All of this, just close your eyes and become apart if it. Appreciate it."

Emerson lays back down and I do the same. The grass itches my skin and the sun is far too bright. "Close your eyes." Emerson says and I do.

At first I feel weird but I relax against the grass, my sense of smell, touch, and hearing seen to intensify with my lack of sight. It actually just feels nice to lay here and not care about my surroundings or how Dauntless I need to be at the moment. I can focus on whatever I want and I right now I don't want to focus on anything important.

"Wyatt," Emerson says before touching me lightly with her fingers on my shoulder. I sit up and smile at her, "there's one more thing I want to show you."

I stand up and Emerson walks around the tree, her fingers brushing over the bark softly. "Can you give me a boost?"

I nod and boost her up into the tree. I follow her up and she lays on her stomach on the branch above me and looks down, her eyes meeting mine. I bite my lip and admire how the sun hits the gold in her hair perfectly.

"Amity is a faction formed by those who blamed war and violence for human natures' faults. They formed Amity in order to have a peaceful society free from conflict and sadness caused by wars and instigation. Amity doesn't recognize a leader but Johanna Reyes is our representative or "mouthpiece." We are truly a democratic faction, voting on everything, almost unanimously." Emerson says and I can only find myself focusing on the girl in the tree, not her words.

"If you weren't going to choose Amity what Faction would you want to be in?" I ask and Emerson doesn't even think twice.

"Abnegation." Emerson says before sliding down to my branch. I get off quickly and stand underneath her. She falls right into my arms landing as light as a feather. "You didn't need to catch me, I would have landed on my feet."

I put her gently onto her feet and and she squishes her toes into the grass. "Why Abnegation?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Because its the only place that is as peaceful as home." She answers before tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

A rumble of trucks break the sound of trucks. "I have to go." She says as she slips on her shoes and gathers her books.

"Emerson." I say and she turns to look at me, "Maybe Amity isn't that bad."

She smiles and runs to the truck. The boy that she kissed on the top of the head the other day helps her into the truck and I make a face.

Yes. I am jealous. Jealous of the fact that this boy will probably get her and I will never have an actual shot.


	4. Chapter 4

.Emerson

"Hi Emmy," Jonah says when I climb out of the back of my dad's truck. He came to school in someone else's truck today.

"Hi Jonah." I say with a smile. He and the other residents always called me Emmy, the only people who ever called me Emerson is my mother, teachers, and Wyatt.

I get chills at the thought of Wyatt and turn to see if the trains that carry the Dauntless are here yet. They're not and I try not to frown. Jonah is rambling on about something and I nod my head, acting like I'm listening to every word he has to say, while in truth I really didn't care.

We sit down on a bench in the courtyard watching the other people in our school bustle around. The trains pull up and I hold my breath. The Dauntless all jump out and my eyes widen at how easily they land on their feet.

"That's so dangerous." Jonah says but I don't lift my eyes from the train. I can spot Wyatt from where I sit. He makes the jump from the train look effortless, especially after he lands and swings his backpack over his shoulders.

"I think it looks fun." I say and Jonah gives me a strange look. That was so un-Amity of me to say but I don't care.

Wyatt and his friend stroll into the courtyard with easy gaits. Wyatt looks at me and lifts a brow. The look doesn't go unnoticed by Jonah who makes a face at Wyatt. Wyatt smirks before heading inside of the school.

"What was that about?" Jonah asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"He's in my faction project group." I say and Jonah lifts his brows.

"Hmm." Jonah says before taking my hand into his. Jonah and I have had this thing between us for awhile. I was attracted to him and most likely I'm going to marry him since both of us are going to choose Amity.

With our hands laced together we walk into the school and I find Wyatt and his friends trying to slide down the banister standing up. Wyatt is laughing at something Simone said and when he looks at Jonah and I, he frowns a little bit.

His eyes narrowing on our intertwined hands. I loosen my grip with Jonah and feel guilty that Wyatt has seen us. I shouldn't but I do feel guilty, like I had hurt him in some way. He's Dauntless. I remind myself before continuing my way down the hall, he's dangerous. We pass him and Jonah stumbles before landing on the ground with a thud. He almost pulls me down with him but he's able to release my hand before I fall as well.

I help him up before shooting a glance at Wyatt. His black sneaker is on Jonah shoe lace that must have been untied. Wyatt tripped Jonah on purpose.

Our eyes meet and I blink a few times. His mouth turns up into a smirk before walking past me and making sure to knock shoulders with me as he goes.

"What a jerk." I mumble under my breath to Jonah. He smiles up at me as I help him to his feet.

"He's just a Dauntless. No big deal, they all act like that." Jonah says and I roll my eyes, "There's no need to be so angry Emmy."

"I'm not angry." I say as we walk to my first class, "I'm annoyed." Jonah shakes his head and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll see you after school." He says before moving down the hall with an easy gait.

It doesn't take long for me to run into Wyatt again. He's waiting outside my classroom door and when I see him I glare. "Come to push me around some more?"

"I didn't hit you that hard." He answers and I continue to walk away. "Emerson." He calls and I stop walking, his voice seeming soft.

"What are your plans right now?" He asks as he circles around me.

"I have class." I say, trying to step around him but he won't let me pass. The close proximity makes me nervous but I try my best not to show it.

"Have you ever been to the roofs?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Of course I have. The school gardens are up there." I say and Wyatt smirks at me.

"Have you ever been up there when you aren't allowed?" He asks and I bite my lip, shaking my head slowly. "Come with me, get a little taste of the Dauntless life."

"I don't know Wyatt. We might get caught." I say and Wyatt shakes his head.

"We won't, don't you trust me?" He asks and I shake my head. "You're going to come with my anyways though, aren't you?"

I nod my head and he smirks at me. I follow him through the hallways and staircases until we reach the roof. Stepping out there into the cool crisp air I can't help but smile and feel free. "It's going to rain."

"How can you tell?" He asks looking up at the sky and I shrug my shoulders.

"I can just feel it." I say looking over at him. "Tell me about Dauntless."

"Why would you want to know about Dauntless?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders. He gets up and stands on the edge of the roof.

"Wyatt." I say and he looks at me, a smile on his face.

"Does this frighten you?" He asks and I bite my lip watching him. "Come here." He says before reaching his hand out for me.

I take a hesitant step towards him and take his hand. He smirks and helps me to the edge of the roof. I sigh and look out towards everything, looking at the land that stretches out. "What do you think is past the wall?"

"Nothing important." He says and I look at him. My eyes studying his black hair as the breeze tousles it.

"Would you ever leave Dauntless?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe, if I had a good reason." He says and I tilt my head at him.

"What would be a good reason?" I ask and he smirks at me. His head dropping low to mine.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He answers and I stare at him. My fingers twitching to touch his face. I figure it to be smooth and warm and I almost reach up and touch it but he pulls away and looks back out to the land.

"Tell me about Dauntless." I say to him and he smirks taking a step back and pulling me away from the edge with him.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace." He says before shaking his head, "At least that's what we used to stand for."

"What do you mean?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." He says and I nod walking towards the greenhouses that are on the roof.

I reach my hand out for him, "Come see." I say and he looks at my hand for a moment, and I wonder if he'll take it or not.

I drop my hand after he doesn't take it and begin to walk away, towards the greenhouse feeling like a fool. He takes a few steps towards me and then takes my hand. "See what?" He asks and I can't help but feel the blush in my cheeks.

The greenhouse is humid and Wyatt crinkles his nose in distaste. "It's not that bad."

"It's hot and wet." He says and I smile leading him towards a row of planter boxes.

"Have you ever seen plants grow?" I ask and he shakes his head. I move towards the shelf with all the seeds and pull two bulbs off. I don't know what they'll grow into but I still hand one to Wyatt.

"What is this?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. That's what makes it really beautiful. You never know what it's going to grow into, but you can count on it to be something." I say and Wyatt smirks, tilting his head.

I dig a hole into the dirt with my hands and Wyatt copies me. "So I can count on this to be something?"

"Yes, you just have to be patient enough for it to grow." I say and Wyatt sighs as I cover both bulbs with dirt.

"Should we jump off the roof now?" He asks and I smile at him, "I mean I did something Amity, you should do something Dauntless."

"I'm ok." I say and Wyatt smirks.

"Are you scared?" He asks, leaning towards me and I feel my heart beat pick up.

"Yes." I say and he continues to lean forward until I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"Scared of me?" He asks and I shake my head. "Then of what?"

"Of this. I shouldn't be here with you or think about you as much as I do." I say and Wyatt tilts his head.

"That's very brave of you to admit." He says and I shrug my shoulders.

He licks his lips and I bite mine, suddenly aware that my hand is still in his. He leans in a little closer and I close my eyes but instead of kissing me like I figured he would he says, "I'm going to need to crouch down."

He then pushes me onto the ground and stands up just as the door to the greenhouse opens. "What are you doing here?"

I hold my breath realizing that it's a teacher and Wyatt holds his hand out to stop me from standing. I'm perfectly hidden behind an over grown shrub so the teacher has yet to have seen me. "Just connecting with my inner Amity." Wyatt answers and the teacher sighs.

"Come along." The teacher says and Wyatt grabs his backpack. He meets my eyes and winks before following the teacher out. I wait a few moments before standing up and grabbing my own bag and hurrying out.

Wyatt is the last person in the room like always is. He takes a seat next to me for our group project and leans back in his chair. We don't talk just sit there and wait for class to be over.

This was the last time out group was meeting and I wonder if he would have anything to do with me afterwards. When the bell rings I take my time collecting my belongings and when I turn towards the door I find Wyatt waiting.

"How much trouble were you in?" I ask him and Wyatt shrugs his shoulders.

"Just a detention, not a big deal." He says and I nod walking out the door. He follows close behind me.

He cuts me off and pushes me into an empty classroom. My back against the wall and his arms on either side of me. I swallow and bite my lip trying not to be nervous. "You were going to kiss me at the greenhouse weren't you?"

"No." I say and he smirks at me, "No I wasn't Wyatt."

"I'll kiss you back if you want to try again." He says and I push him backwards. I leave and he chuckles following me out, "I'm kidding."

"That hurts more." I say and he steps around so that he's in front of me.

"We aren't good for each other. We're too different." He says and I nod my head.

"Well you don't have to talk to me anymore. The project is over." I say and Wyatt shakes his head.

"It's not going to be that easy." He says and I shrug my shoulders walking away from him.

"It has to be that easy." I say before walking out of the school and running right into Jonah.

He takes my hand just as Wyatt walks out of the school. His eyes narrow in on our intertwined fingers and I let go of Jonah's hand. His black eyes meet my blue ones and I have the urge to reach out and take Wyatt's hand into my own, it was strange how easily we fit together.

He instead just turns away hiking his backpack higher over his shoulder. I should have kissed him in the classroom, that was probably my only chance.


	5. Chapter 5

.Wyatt

Sometimes I find catch myself watching her. She hasn't talked to me in a week, not like I've tried to talk to her. We've kept our distance, even in the class we have together.

She doesn't look at me, she doesn't come near me, and I know for a fact that if I don't do something to change that soon I'm going to loose my mind. I remember how delicate he hand had been in mine and how her easily her pen would flow across her paper to create a design.

A lightbulb flashes in my mind and I know how I can get her to talk to me again. I wasn't sure if she was actually mad at me or just really confused. I hike my backpack over my shoulder and walk slowly towards her. The other Amity girls around her panic, some even get up and leave.

Emerson blinks a few times and then scoots over on the bench, giving me room to sit down. "What do you want Wyatt?"

"I want a tattoo in my shoulder." I say and she lifts a brow at me curiously tilting her head to the side. It's such an Amity trait but I can't help but smirk at her.

"And you need to tell me this why?" She asks and I tap my finger on the notebook in her lap.

"I want you to draw me a design one." I say and she smiles a little before frowning again.

"You can't just walk over here Wyatt. Amity and Dauntless don't socialize." She says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Dauntless break all the rules anyways." I say and she smiles a little bit towards me.

"I wish I could break the rules." She murmurs so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"You can." I murmur back and she looks at me, her blue eyes becoming sad.

"How could I ever leave though?" She asks and before giving me a chance to answer her she stands up to walk with her friends into the school. "I'll have your design ready by the end of the day."

She then leaves, leaving me alone on the bench and watching her walk away. Jonah gives me a look, it's a mix of smugness and triumph like he's got her. I lift a brow at him and shake my head. He wasn't going to get her that easily.

I cut Emerson off in the hallway before she heads out to lunch. She looks up at me with a small smile and fakes me out by acting like she's going to go one way and then spinning and going the other way.

I smirk and catch her by the strap of her bag. "Eat lunch with me."

"I can't." She says and I start to pull her towards the stairs that leads to the roof.

"Sure you can. Come on." I lead her back towards the stairs and she doesn't try to pull away from me. She follows me quickly as we dodge the students heading for the cafeteria.

When we reach the roof she smiles at me. It's a big grin that makes her eyes crinkle at the corners. The only place we can really be around each other is up here because we don't have anyone watching us. It's just me and her.

"Our little flowers are growing." She says and I smile at her excitement more than anything.

"I guess so." I say before sitting on the edge of the planter. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because we can't be friends." She says before sitting next to me.

"That didn't stop you from coming up here with me." I say and she smiles, scoffing her sandals into the dirt.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends." She answers and I smile a bit more than I should.

"Have you ever thought about leaving? Sometimes I feel like becoming a factionless is better than being tied down to a faction." I say and Emerson unwraps a sandwich and takes a small bite.

"I want to leave Amity so bad, but I'm scared." She say quietly and I tilt my head.

"Of what?" I ask and she looks up at me, her eyes holding mine in a solid gaze.

"That I won't fit in anywhere." She says and I nod my head, understanding how she feels.

"I think you can fit in anywhere. If you lived in Dauntless, I think you'd be one of the bravest there." I say and she smiles a bit.

"What are we doing Wyatt?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Eating lunch." I answer and she rolls her blue eyes.

"No Wyatt I mean this, us. I think about you all the time and I want to hold your hand in public and I sometimes wish that I had been born Dauntless or you Amity." She says and I reach out and brush her hair back.

"I'm going to change Factions for you." I say, even surprised by my own words.

"No Wyatt." She says as she shakes her head. My hand slips down to her cheek and I can't believe how very soft her skin is.

"I have to. If it means that I get to stay with you then I will. If changing factions is the only way to really get to know you then I will." Say and Emerson shakes her head again.

"You'll never be happy there." She says and I bring her face closer to mine.

"But I'll be happy with you." I answer and she smiles. Before I know it I closes the distance between us and press my lips against hers.

The kiss makes my feeling for her so much more real and I know the decision to change to Amity for her will be right.


End file.
